<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress to Impress by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330932">Dress to Impress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, First Dates, First date Jitters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes freindship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs help getting ready for a date but Tony forgot to tell him that he had been called away in an emergency. Luckily Rhodey is there to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress to Impress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! </p><p>I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and that you all were safe and happy :) I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful Christmas messages you gave me! I had a lovely day for those who asked :) </p><p>This prompt is from Gushky on Ao3- prompt: Could you maybe do where peter has a date with MJ, and they all promised to help him get ready, but they forgot for some other reason?</p><p>I hope you enjoy and i'm sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter stepped into the Tower, shrugging off the duffel bag from his shoulder and letting it fall to the fall with a loud thump.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark? I’m here,” Peter called out, stepping further into the room, eyes roaming the impressive living room that never failed to make Peter feel giddy. “I brought my clothes with me like you asked me too.” Silence greeted Peter and he frowned. “Mr. Stark?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Peter,” FRIDAY greeted warmly. “Mr. Stark is not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Peter spluttered. “But FRIDAY he told me to come here. He promised to help me get ready for my date with MJ!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Peter. Boss got called away for an emergency meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Peter pouted, shoulders sagging.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, was Peter’s first big date with MJ. Peter had never been on a real date before and as much as he wished he wasn’t, he was nervous. He had asked May for her help in getting ready, but she had picked up an extra shift, filling in for a sick co-worker. Instead, she had given Tony a call and asked him to step in.</p><p> </p><p>After some gentle teasing that made Peter’s cheeks blush red, he had agreed to help Peter get ready for his first big date. He had told Peter to bring over some options for them to go over and they would make an afternoon out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling a little embarrassed, Peter was relieved that he had Tony to help him get ready. He needed any and all advice that he could get. This is something that Peter had always thought he would ask Uncle Ben about, but he had passed away before Peter had even considered dating. Peter knew he could go to May about anything but there was a small part of Peter that was glad he had Tony to help him with this.</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn’t replace Ben, or his parents, but Peter was thrilled to have the man in his life. To help him and guide him. Peter had thought that he only had May left in his life but now he got to say he had Tony Stark in his corner too and it meant more to Peter than he could ever express to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Colonel Rhodes is in the building,” FRIDAY continued. “I have alerted him that you are here. He’s on his way up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh no, you don’t have to bother Colonel Rhodes!” Peter gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, you aren’t bothering me Peter,” Rhodey stepped out from the hallway he had come from and grinned at Peter. “Hey kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Colonel Rhodes,” Peter said shyly, giving a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Rhodey Pete. Or Uncle Rhodey if you prefer,” Rhodey chuckled, shaking his head fondly as Peter’s cheeks went pink and his eyes widened. “What are you doing here kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry Rhodey,” Peter said sheepishly. “I was here to ask Mr. Stark’s help but he’s not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter enjoyed Rhodey’s company just as much as he did Tony’s. Whenever the Colonel was in town, he always made a point to see Peter too. He would spend time in the lab with him and Tony, have dinner with them and always regaled Peter with the best stories about his mentor that had Peter clutching his stomach and Tony threatening to disown them both.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Of course he forgot to tell you he had to step out. FRIDAY, send a message to Tony and remind him he’s a dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter clamped his hands over his mouth to smother his giggles, only failing when Rhodey sent him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Message sent, Platypus,” FRIDAY said.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey gave a good-natured sigh and shook his head fondly. “That should get his attention. So, Pete, since Tony isn’t here, what can I do to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Peter blinked. “Umm, well, I don’t – it’s okay, I can… it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, Pete,” Rhodey chuckled. His braces whirred as he approached and when he was close enough, he clamped a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me. Just know that I am here for you too. Whenever you need it, even if Tony is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Something warm bloomed in Peter’s chest and he smiled shyly up at Rhodey. “Mr. Stark was going to help me get ready for a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, am I glad I was here,” Rhodey squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “Tony hasn’t always had the best fashion sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Mr. Stark mostly wear suits,” Peter frowned. “They look really expensive!”</p><p> </p><p>“They are,” Rhodey agreed. “The man also regularly wears cat’s t-shirts, Pete. Pepper hates them. Most of the time his fashion is a hit and miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter snorted loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss is calling, Platypus,” FRIDAY said before Mr. Stark’s voice filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you calling a dumbass, Rhodey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Peter are,” Rhodey smiled smugly at Peter who had to smother his laughter again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to steal my intern?” Tony’s frown was audible. “Ironman is his favourite. You’ve already lost, Honey Bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter piped up, grinning at Rhodey. “War Machine is pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tony spluttered. “Underoos! Are you betraying me right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged even though Tony couldn’t see him. “Rhodey promised he wouldn’t dress me in cat t-shirts for my date.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence on the other end before Tony swore. “Shit, kid your date. I forgot you were coming over for that today.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, dumbass,” Rhodey squeezed Peter’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Underoos I am so sorry,” Tony said, his voice laced with regret. “This emergency came up and I swear, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Mr. Stark,” Peter interrupted quickly. “I get it. And don’t worry! Rhodey said he would help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid should have come to me first for dating advice,” Rhodey scoffed. “Every time I come here; I have to undo the damage you’ve done to this kid.” He gave Peter another wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm, I’m sorry. Who is marrying the most beautiful woman alive? Oh wait, it’s me,” Tony snarked on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Still not sure why Pepper agreed to marry him,” Rhodey muttered to Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Mr. Stark is the lucky one,” Peter said. “Miss Potts is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am kid,” Tony agreed, sounding fond. “I’m really sorry I’m not there kid. Are you okay with Rhodey helping you get ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Peter smiled at Rhodey who looked pleased at his admission.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’m going to help as much as I can from here,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, switch me to Rhodey’s phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you plan on doing that?” Rhodey asked, pulling out his phone and tossed it to Peter. Peter caught it easily, frowning at the guilt on Tony’s face that filled the screen.  </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey walked over to Peter’s duffle bag and picked it up. “You want me to take a picture of him in every outfit?” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect idea, Honey Bear,” Tony cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is he serious?” Peter asked, trailing after Rhodey as the man brought his duffle bag over to the couch and sat it down. He looked back to the phone. “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think he is,” Rhodey sighed. “Sorry kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chop-chop Underoos,” Tony said. “Pepper is giving me the side-eye, so I don’t have long.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked to Rhodey, giving him a helpless look.</p><p> </p><p>The Colonel had opened his duffle bag and threw a shirt and pair of jeans at him. “Best just to humour him. Don’t worry, Pete. I promise no cats.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wear a cat shirt <em>once</em>,” Tony muttered as Peter handed the phone to Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>With a put-on sigh, Peter took the clothes and turned around. When he was sure Rhodey and Tony couldn’t see his face, he broke out into a big grin. As he trudged to the bathroom, he listened to his two favourite Avengers bickering like best-friends did and was overcome with emotion. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have two of the greatest men in the world helping him get ready for a simple teenage date. Maybe his Parker Luck was changing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>